<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apples and Honey by TheWiseOldCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198284">Apples and Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWiseOldCrow/pseuds/TheWiseOldCrow'>TheWiseOldCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWiseOldCrow/pseuds/TheWiseOldCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realizes Draco Malfoy isn't the prat he once was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apples and Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw: swearing</p><p>this kinda sucks i'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was sat on the Hogwarts Express, looking out of the window. You couldn't see much, because of the fog that had been covering everything since this morning, when they'd left the Burrow. And it's not like Harry cared about the view anyway, he had seen it before. Looking out of the window was just an excuse not to involve himself in Ron's and Hermione's  conversation. As usual, the two were bickering about something meaningless, that Harry truly did not care about. He hoped they would be at Hogwarts soon. </p><p>They had traveled about half the way to Hogwarts when the witch pushing the trolley full of sweets stopped by their compartment. Ron bought heaps pumpkin pastries and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He offered Harry some, but Harry wasn't in the mood for sweets. His thoughts absentmindedly wandered to Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy had had some sort of incident on the train every year, but now there was no sight of Malfoy. Of course, this wasn't a regular school year. There had never been an 8th year in Hogwarts before. But war had changed things. Last year's 7th years hadn't gotten to write their NEWTs. That's why everyone had gotten a letter from headmistress McGonagall, inviting them for an 8th year. It would be an opportunity to finish their education. Harry wondered if Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts. It's not like he had to complete his education at Hogwarts. He could've transferred. Or moved into a fancy villa in Italy. Harry was sure the Malfoy family owned one. He could picture Malfoy sitting in a big sunny garden, maybe under some orange trees. </p><p>Hermione's voice snapped Harry out of it. </p><p>"I expect we'll be there soon" </p><p>Noticing Harry's distracted face, she added, "Are you okay, Harry?" </p><p>"Do you think Malfoy will be at Hogwarts this year?"</p><p>Ron shook his head. </p><p>"Mate, you've got to stop this" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. </p><p>"You obsessing over Malfoy" </p><p>Harry felt his face go hot. </p><p>"I don't obsess over Malfoy"</p><p>Ron and Hermione looked at him in disbelief. </p><p>"Really!" Harry said, "I'm just curious" </p><p>Hermione sighed. </p><p>"I'm sure he'll want to complete his education" </p><p>"You don't know that. For all we know, he could've moved to a villa in Italy" </p><p>Hermione looked at Harry like he had gone insane. </p><p>"I don't think-" </p><p>"Actually," Ron interrupted, "I can see him doing that" </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Why do you care anyway?" </p><p>"I don't," Harry said defensively. </p><p>Hermione shot him a look</p><p>"Whatever you say"</p><p>And then, to Harry's relief, the Train slowed down, and then stopped. They had arrived at the train station. Luckily, Hermione had made them change into their robes earlier. They got up, Ron stuffing leftover sweets into his pockets. Hermione led the way as they made their way through the crowd of students. Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny's red hair, next to Luna's blonde. He noted that both had braided flowers into their hair. The pink and yellow flowers stood out in the otherwise dark landscape. </p><p>As Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed into their carriage, pulled by thestrals like always, Harry finally noticed Malfoy. </p><p>He was standing next to a carriage with his friends, talking about something animatedly. Harry recognized Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. He noticed a few other students wearing a slytherin tie as well, but couldn't remember their names. As Harry was not-so-subtly staring, Malfoy turned his head and their eyes met. Harry quickly looked away and got into the carriage, sitting down next to Ron. Just as he had closed the door, the carriage started moving. Soon they would be at Hogwarts. </p><p>Harry immediately felt a sense of familiarity as he stepped into the great hall. The floating candles illuminated the space, and above them was the ceiling, which now looked like a starry night sky. And there, up front, was headmistress McGonagall. She gave everyone a small smile. </p><p>"Please be seated. The sorting ceremony will start soon" </p><p>Everyone shuffled to their places. Harry sat opposite to Ron and Hermione. On his left side, were Dean and Seamus. On his right, Neville and Ginny. Luna was sitting over by the Ravenclaw table. And Malfoy and his friends were naturally at the Slytherin table. </p><p>Then the 1st years walked in. Harry remembered how he had felt when he had walked into the great hall for the first time, ready to be sorted. He had been so nervous. These kids looked nervous too. Soon McGonagall started calling out names. One by one kids got sorted into their houses. The first kid to get sorted into slytherin seemed to get a slightly quieter, smaller applause, but was nonetheless welcomed warmly. </p><p>After the sorting it was still time for the headmistress' speech before they would finally get to eat. To be honest, Harry wasn't really paying attention to what McGonagall what saying. But suddenly, something caught his attention. </p><p>"I know you'll all be tired, but I want all 8th years to stay here after dinner for some extra announcements that won't concern the other students"</p><p>This caused some murmur, that however quickly died down when the food appeared. Harry quickly filled up his plate as he realized he was starving. Even though Ron had eaten plenty on the train, he also shoveled big loads of food onto his plate. Harry heard Ginny teasing Ron about eating too much, but he wasn't really listening. What McGonagall had said was distracting him. He had no idea what kind of announcements she was going to make. Suddenly Dean turned to Harry. </p><p>"Hey Harry, what do you think McGonagall is going to announce?" </p><p>Harry shrugged. </p><p>"Your guess is as good as mine" </p><p>"It's probably got something to do with our NEWTs," Hermione chimed in. </p><p>"You need to stop worrying about those," Ron said</p><p>Hermione looked at Ron sternly. </p><p>"Well you should worry more! These are the most important exams of our lives" </p><p>Ron took another bite of his apple.</p><p>"I'm sure it'll be fine" </p><p>Hermione didn't seem satisfied with this, but she let it go. Slowly the conversation drifted to other topics. </p><p>And then finally, dinner was over. All students except the 8th years followed their prefects to their dormitories, leaving the 8th years alone with McGonagall. Everyone's eyes were on the headmistress. </p><p>"I just want to say welcome once again," McGonagall said giving the students a quick smile. "Now, for the announcement. Unfortunately the old dorms do not have enough room to fit you all. That is why I had new dorms built in during the renovation" </p><p>Everyone exchanged looks. </p><p>"Now, since I've decided this year is all about interhouse unity, the dorms, as well as the roommates are mixed. All 8th years have a shared common room" </p><p>The hall erupted into objections. </p><p>"Quiet!" McGonagall commanded. "This issue is not open for discussion"</p><p>Everyone quieted down. Nobody wanted to face the headmistress' anger. </p><p>"Now, I will lead you to your new dormitory. All doors will have the names of the people sleeping there"</p><p>She seemed to cast a look at Harry, and then continued. </p><p>"The roommates have been chosen by me, after careful consideration. They will not be changed, you will sleep with your assigned roommates. Maybe you won't like it, but I'll expect there to be no fighting. You will have to set a good example for the younger students"</p><p>Harry sighed. He hoped he would room with Ron, or at least another guy from Gryffindor, but after everything McGonagall had said, he wasn't so sure this was the case. </p><p>As McGonagall was leading them to their new dormitory, Harry was theorizing with his friends. </p><p>"They'll probably make us room with slytherins," Ron complained. </p><p>"Well, would that be so bad?" </p><p>They all turned to look at Hermione. </p><p>"I just mean, the war is over. Isn't it a good idea to let go of old rivalries?" </p><p>Ron shook his head. </p><p>"But, 'Mione, they're slytherins!" </p><p>Dean and Seamus nodded at Ron's words. Neville seemed to be too busy cuddling his newest plant to pay attention to the conversation. Harry thought about what Hermione had said. He guessed she had a point, though he wasn't going to be all friendly with the slytherins now just because the war was over. But he could be civil at least. </p><p>The new common room was nice. It wasn't as cozy as the Gryffindor one, but Harry liked it. It had a small fireplace, and a few comfortable looking couches and chairs. The walls were plain white, but there were some portraits brightening the space. All in all, not bad. </p><p>While Harry had stopped to look at the common room, the others had already gone upstairs to find their dorms. Harry decided to hurry up and find his dorm as well, because he was starting to feel exhausted. As he got up the stairs he noticed Ron. Ron looked at Harry disappointedly. </p><p>"We won't be roommates" </p><p>"Oh, so you're stuck with slytherins after all?" </p><p>"No," Ron said, looking relieved, "I'll be rooming with Neville and Kevin Entwhistle from Ravenclaw" </p><p>"Wonder who my roommate is" </p><p>"Well maybe you should go find out," Ron suggested. </p><p>Harry nodded, starting to make his way past all the dorms. He carefully read all the names on each door, but couldn't find his own. Until he eventually did. And under 'Harry Potter', only one name was written. Draco Malfoy. Harry cursed. Then he heard a voice from behind. He turned around and came face to face with Malfoy. </p><p>"I guess we're roommates then, Potter" </p><p>"Just leave me alone and we'll be fine," Harry replied. He could get through this. </p><p>He definitely could not get through this. It hadn't even been five minutes for Merlin's sake! After getting into the room, Harry had been so tired, he just wanted to go to sleep. Without thinking of it much, he had kicked his shoes of, not really caring where they landed. Malfoy had of course gotten annoyed by this. Complaining that he wanted to keep the room neat, and saying that Harry was a terrible roommate. Who even cares about that stuff, Harry had thought. That's also what he had said. Malfoy had simply rolled his eyes in a very infuriating way. And then he had had the audacity to stand there and stare at Harry pointedly until he picked up his shoes. </p><p>Now Harry was laying in bed, trying to sleep. He was finding it difficult, as he still felt annoyed by Malfoy. He had a feeling this 'being roommates' thing wasn't going to work out. But what could he do? McGonagall had said it couldn't be helped. And he doubted she would make an exception, even for him. </p><p>The next morning when Harry got down for breakfast, Ron and Hermione were already there. Hermione was engaged in a lively conversation with Neville about the use of different plants in medicine and didn't notice him. Ron on the other hand shot him a sympathetic look. </p><p>"You're rooming with Malfoy, huh?" </p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>"That sucks" </p><p>"It sucks a lot," Harry agreed, sitting down next to Ron. </p><p>"Well, at least you don't have to be in your room all the time. You can come over to hang out with me and Neville if you want to" </p><p>"Thanks, Ron," Harry said, "but I don't think McGonagall would like that" </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Right. She had that big speech about interhouse unity" </p><p>Hermione suddenly interrupted their conversation. </p><p>"I know Ron ate already," she said, giving Ron a pointed look, "but you should really eat something before we have to get to class" </p><p>This time she directed her words at Harry. Harry nodded and quickly grabbed an apple. </p><p>"Let's go" </p><p>First up was transfiguration with headmistress McGonagall. Harry was happy this class would only be gryffindors, because their next class was potions with slytherins, and Harry had had enough of those for a lifetime. He had been wrong earlier; he definitely couldn't be civil, not if Malfoy continued to be such a prat. </p><p>Transfiguration went by quickly, and before long, Harry found himself in front of the potions classroom. Professor Slughorn opened the door. </p><p>"Welcome everyone," he greeted warmly. "Please pick a partner to work with" </p><p>Ron and Hermione ended up sitting together, of course. And everyone else around Harry also seemed to have found someone, except for one person. Malfoy. </p><p>Slughorn looked at Harry, then at the only empty seat, and then back at Harry. Harry took this as a hint to sit down. At first Malfoy made no reaction when Harry slid into the seat next to Malfoy. But when Slughorn started instructing the class, Malfoy awkwardly turned around, so that he was facing Harry. </p><p>"I want to" Malfoy paused for a bit as Harry stared at him expectantly. </p><p>"To apologize," Malfoy finished quietly. "I was unnecessarily rude last night" </p><p>Harry was taken aback. He had never expected Malfoy, of all people, to apologize. </p><p>"It's alright," he said, "I guess we were all tired" </p><p>Malfoy looked relieved. </p><p>"Yes, I suppose so" </p><p>The rest of the class went by just fine. Harry realized that Malfoy was actually good at potions. He had always assumed Malfoy got good grades simply because of Snape's favoritism. He had been wrong, which he was grateful for, because he himself was terrible at potions. He still didn't really like Malfoy and wasn't quite ready to forgive his relentless bullying when they were younger, but still, it was nice working with someone who knew what they were doing. And he appreciated Malfoy's apology, no matter how short and awkward. </p><p>After potions, they still had herbology before lunch. As they were walking towards the greenhouses, Ron looked at Harry apologetically. </p><p>"Sorry I left you to work with the ferret" </p><p>"It's okay. It's not as bad as I thought" </p><p>Ron seemed shocked at this. </p><p>"Hey," Harry said defensively, "At least he's good at potions" </p><p>This made Ron drop the subject.</p><p>Ginny and Luna joined them for lunch in the great hall, whose ceiling now was a bright blue, with a few white clouds. Harry was sitting next to Ginny. It wasn't as awkward as it should've been considering they had broken up just a few months ago. But of course, the breakup hadn't really felt like one. There had been no tears or yelling. They had both decided that though they loved each other, they weren't in love. And now Ginny was dating Luna. Harry glanced sideways. Ginny was laughing at something Luna said, which then made Luna laugh too. Harry sighed. He wished he could find someone too. It seemed like everyone around him was happily in love. Luna and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Dean and Seamus. Even Neville had his plants. Sometimes Harry felt like 7th wheel (9th if you counted Neville and his plants). As Harry's eyes absentmindedly wandered over to the slytherin table, he realized even his new roommate was dating someone. Or so it seemed, as Malfoy was sat closely next to Pansy Parkinson, and she was whispering something into his ear. Malfoy seemed to have turned all his attention to her. Or so Harry thought, until Malfoy's grey eyes suddenly met his. Malfoy looked at Harry oddly. Then, to Harry's surprise, he gave Harry a hesitant smile. Harry wasn't sure what was happening, but he smiled awkwardly and then quickly looked away. </p><p>After they were done with all of their classes, Ron asked Harry if he wanted to come play quidditch. </p><p>"Me, Dean, Seamus, and some other 8th years thought it would be fun to play a round" </p><p>Behind Ron, Ginny cleared her throat. </p><p>"And Ginny" </p><p>Ginny smiled. Harry however was not in the mood for quidditch. </p><p>"You go," he said, "I think I'll head back to the common room" </p><p>Ron shrugged, as if to say, your loss, and then disappeared with the others. Harry turned around and tried to get back to the new common room without getting lost. He did not succeed. Eventually though, he found his way to the dormitory. He quickly mumbled the password and climbed in. Luckily, there weren't a lot of people in the common room, since most of them were playing quidditch outside. Or, like Hermione, studying in the library. Harry sat down in an empty chair and his thoughts immediately flew back to lunch. Why had Malfoy smiled at him? It's not like they were friends. Did Malfoy think they were friends just because they had worked together in potions? Because Harry had accepted his apology? No, that couldn't be it. Malfoy didn't like him, why would he want to be Harry's friend? Harry could hear Hermione's voice in his head.</p><p>'He's just trying to be nice. Forget about the past. You should too' </p><p>But just as Hermione's, Ron's voice also sounded in his head. </p><p>'There's no way Malfoy's up to any good! He probably has some sort of devious plan!' </p><p>Harry was confused. Then, he had never been very good at solving puzzles. What he was good at, however was confrontation. He decided to just go ask Malfoy. </p><p>As he knocked on the door to their shared room, it hit him that Malfoy might not even be there. Malfoy liked quidditch, didn't he? He could be outside playing with the others. Just as Harry was wondering if he should go look for Malfoy there, or talk to him some other time, the door opened. </p><p>"Potter," Malfoy greeted. </p><p>Now that Harry was actually face to face with Malfoy, he realized he didn't know what exactly to say. Shit. He should have planned this out better. </p><p>Malfoy was still standing there, now confused. </p><p>"Do you want to come in or are you just going to stand there?" </p><p>"I'm going to come in," Harry said. And then, remembering why he had come here in the first place, he added, "And talk to you. I need to talk to you" </p><p>Malfoy raised his eyebrows and stepped aside, letting Harry into the room. </p><p>"What did you want to talk about?" </p><p>"We're not friends," Harry said. </p><p>Malfoy was quiet for a moment. Then, </p><p>"I know that" </p><p>"So you don't think we're friends?" </p><p>Malfoy looked at him like he was crazy. (That had been happening a lot lately) </p><p>"Unfortunately, no, I don't consider us friends," he said dryly. </p><p>"Then why did you smile at me?" </p><p>Malfoy seemed at a loss of words at first. Then regained his composure. </p><p>"Can't I be nice?" </p><p>Before Harry could reply, Malfoy continued. </p><p>"And as I recall, you were the one staring at me" </p><p>Harry blushed. </p><p>"I wasn't staring! And you're changing the subject!" </p><p>Malfoy sighed. </p><p>"Whatever. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I just- forget it" </p><p>Malfoy stormed out of the room. Harry wondered if he had hurt his feelings. Maybe Malfoy was telling the truth. Maybe he had just tried to be nice. When Malfoy came back, Harry decided, he would apologize. </p><p>Malfoy didn't come back for dinner. Harry figured he had been with Parkinson and then gone to dinner with her. He went to find Ron, who had returned to his room by now, and go down for dinner with him. They also stopped by the library to get Hermione, who, unsurprisingly had spent the whole evening there. </p><p>At dinner, Harry looked over to the slytherin table expecting to see Malfoy there. But Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. What Harry did notice was roasted potatoes. He didn't know why he knew that they were Malfoy's favorite food, but he knew. He thought about it for a moment before making a decision. </p><p>When Harry had finished his own dinner, he grabbed a plate and filled it with potatoes as well as some other things. Ron looked at him questioning. Harry didn't feel like explaining the situation, so he just grabbed the food and hurried out of the great hall. Malfoy wasn't in the library, or the common room, or their dorm. Harry was about to give up when he thought of something. </p><p>"I need to find Draco Malfoy. I need to find Draco Malfoy. I need to find Draco Malfoy," Harry mumbled as he paced back and forth on the 7th floor corridor. He hoped his idea would work. </p><p>Harry's wish came true as a door appeared in the middle of the corridor. He quickly walked up to the door and opened it. Then he stepped inside. </p><p>The room was big and spacey. Paintings were hanging on the walls that were, surprisingly, painted yellow. There was also a big bookshelf, that seemed to be filled with old books. Hermione would like that, Harry thought. </p><p>In the middle of the room was a big leather couch. Malfoy was sitting on it with a cup of tea in his hand, and a book next to him. He, however, had stopped drinking his tea, and was instead looking at Harry with wide eyes. Harry suddenly started to regret coming here. Malfoy was obviously fine. And he had said it himself. They weren't friends. So why did Harry care even if he wasn't? </p><p>Finally Malfoy broke the silence. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" </p><p>"You weren't at dinner," Harry said, hoping Malfoy would take that as an explanation. </p><p>"So you decided to bring me food?" </p><p>Harry only now remembered the plate with the probably cold by now potatoes. He nodded awkwardly. </p><p>"Well thank you. Potter" </p><p>Malfoy seemed to add the 'Potter' in as an afterthought, just to make sure he didn't come off too friendly. </p><p>"You're welcome. Malfoy" </p><p>Harry sat down on the couch, making sure he left an appropriate amount of space between him and Malfoy. He handed Malfoy the plate. Malfoy looked at him funnily. </p><p>"You thought of bringing me food but not of utensils?" </p><p>Harry grimaced. He knew he had forgotten something. Malfoy rolled his eyes a bit and conjured a fork and a knife for himself. </p><p>Harry watched Malfoy curiously as he ate. </p><p>"Why weren't you at dinner" </p><p>Malfoy tensed up and looked away. </p><p>"It's none of your business, Potter" </p><p>Harry suddenly remembered what he had been supposed to do. </p><p>"Sorry. For asking and for that thing earlier" </p><p>Malfoy seemed to relax. </p><p>"It's okay. You might as well know. Since you were nice enough to bring me food" </p><p>Something in Harry's stomach felt funny at hearing Malfoy call him nice. </p><p>"I happened to get a letter from my mother. She's fallen ill" </p><p>Harry had to admit, that was not what he had been expecting. </p><p>"Oh shit, Malfoy. I'm sorry" </p><p>Malfoy gave him a faint smile. </p><p>"You don't have to pretend like you care" </p><p>"She helped me," Harry said. </p><p>Malfoy looked at him in surprise. </p><p>"In the war," Harry explained. "She lied to Voldemort. She saved my life" </p><p>"I didn't know that" </p><p>"Yeah, well now you do" </p><p>Harry suddenly felt weird. Being in the same room as Malfoy, comforting him, bringing him food, it was all a little too much. </p><p>"I have to go," Harry mumbled, getting up. </p><p>Malfoy nodded. </p><p>Harry all but fled from the scene. As he was hurriedly making his way to the dormitory he wondered what he would tell Ron and Hermione. There was no way they weren't going to ask him about this. </p><p>As he had expected, his friends were sitting in the common room waiting for him. Their heads turned as he entered. </p><p>"Harry," Hermione asked worriedly, "where have you been?" </p><p>"Nowhere," Harry lied, in hopes that they would just let it go. </p><p>But of course Ron and Hermione didn't believe him. </p><p>"Harry," Hermione said giving Harry a warning look. </p><p>Harry sighed. </p><p>"I was bringing food to Malfoy" </p><p>"What?" Ron asked loudly, attracting the attention of the few other students still in the common room. </p><p>Hermione, too, seemed surprised at this. </p><p>"Well," Harry tried explaining, "he wasn't at lunch. And we had been fighting earlier so I thought maybe I should check up on him. And they were serving his favourite food" </p><p>Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but Ron interrupted whatever she had been about to say. </p><p>"Hold on," he said, "Why do you know what Malfoy's favourite food is?" </p><p>Harry wasn't sure how to respond, since he didn't know the answer himself. </p><p>"I guessed?" </p><p>Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back at Harry. </p><p>"Look Harry," Hermione started, "we just don't want you to go back to your old habits from 6th year" </p><p>Harry felt his face go hot. </p><p>"That was completely different! He was a death eater for Merlin's sake" </p><p>"And he's not one now" </p><p>"No" </p><p>"So you'll stop obsessing over him?" </p><p>Harry let out a frustrated noise. </p><p>"I'm not obsessing over him! Look, just. Just stop worrying, okay? I'm fine" </p><p>His friends didn't look convinced, in fact they looked like they were about to say something else. But Harry didn't want to listen, so he just left. He quickly walked up to his and Malfoy's dorm and flopped down on his bed. Thoughts were still making his head spin, but he managed to fall asleep. When he woke up the next morning, Malfoy had returned to the room.</p><p>The next weeks passed by regularly. Or almost. Harry noticed he and Malfoy were growing closer. He still wouldn't call them friends, but they kept working together in potions and when they ran into each other in the hallway, they'd nod politely, sometimes giving each other a quick smile. They didn't talk about the time Harry brought food for Malfoy. (Although Harry did find himself asking Malfoy how his mother was doing. She was fine, luckily) </p><p>Ron and Hermione had stopped worrying too. Probably because he had stopped abruptly leaving dinner to disappear and come back after an hour. Harry played quidditch with Ron and Ginny and everyone else. Sometimes he wondered if he should invite Malfoy to join, but then dismissed it. That would be too friendly. He also started studying with Hermione in the library after she lectured him on how important their NEWTs were. </p><p>But when Ron and Hermione wanted some alone time and his other friends didn't have time for him either, Harry felt lonely. He felt that same ache in his chest again. Maybe that's why he sat next to Malfoy on one of the couches in the common room. Malfoy looked at him curiously. </p><p>"I'm bored," Harry exclaimed. </p><p>"What do you want me to do about it?" Malfoy asked slightly annoyed. </p><p>"I want to talk to someone" </p><p>"Can't you go to talk to your friends? Or your girlfriend?" </p><p>"I don't have a girlfriend" </p><p>Malfoy seemed surprised at this. </p><p>"I thought you we're dating Weasley’s younger sister" </p><p>"No we, uh, broke up. Last summer" </p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry," Malfoy said, though he did not sound sorry. </p><p>"Don't be." Then to change the subject, Harry asked, "What are you reading?" </p><p>Malfoy seemed a little embarrassed. </p><p>"It's a book about gardening" </p><p>"You don't seem like someone to like gardening" </p><p>"Well, I do," Malfoy replied. </p><p>Harry could sense his walls coming back up. </p><p>"I didn't mean it like that! I think it's cool you like gardening" </p><p>Malfoy looked like he didn't believe Harry. </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>"Yeah. C'mon, tell me about flowers or something" </p><p>Malfoy visibly relaxed as he started blabbering to Harry about gardening. Harry liked listening to Malfoy. His voice was soothing in a way. </p><p>After that they started talking more. Malfoy even started helping Harry with potions homework. Surprisingly Hermione and Ron didn't seem to notice anything. </p><p>One day they were in the library once again. Malfoy was passionately explaining something about stirring potions the right way. Harry didn't understand half of the stuff Malfoy was explaining, nor did he care. But he realized that Malfoy did. </p><p>"Is this what you want to do?" Harry asked, interrupting Malfoy's speech. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Potions. You could make them for a living you know" </p><p>Malfoy looked like Harry had caught him off guard. </p><p>"I haven't really thought about it," Malfoy said, "but I suppose it would be nice. Potions has always been my favorite subject" </p><p>"You would be really good as a professor here, too," Harry suggested. "I mean, Slughorn has to retire eventually, right? And you've really helped me" </p><p>Malfoy looked away, trying to hide his blush. Something weird in Harry's stomach lifted it's head again. Something that Harry did not want to think about. </p><p>"What about you?" Malfoy asked. "Have you thought about what you're going to do after you leave Hogwarts?" </p><p>"I've been thinking that maybe I don't want to leave Hogwarts. I could teach DADA" </p><p>"Are you good at that?" Malfoy asked sceptically. </p><p>"Of course I am!" </p><p>Malfoy was quiet for a while. Then he turned his eyes back to Harry. </p><p>"Could you teach me?" </p><p>That was not something Harry had expected.</p><p>"I want to learn how to cast a patronus," Malfoy continued. </p><p>"Okay. I can teach you" </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>Malfoy sounded excited. Harry nodded. </p><p>"Do you want to start now?" </p><p>Hesitantly, Malfoy nodded. </p><p>"Okay. Take out your wand and come stand here next to me" </p><p>Malfoy followed his instructions. </p><p>"Now what?" </p><p>"Well, can you show me how you try to cast a patronus?" </p><p>Malfoy pointed his wand. </p><p>"Expecto Patronum!" </p><p>Nothing happened. Not even a bit of silver emerged from Malfoy's wand. </p><p>"You need to think of a happy memory," Harry explained. </p><p>"I know that," Malfoy snapped, "And I'm trying" </p><p>"Okay well, try to focus and let's try again" </p><p>They spent almost an hour trying to get the spell to work, but only made little progress. Malfoy seemed disappointed. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Harry said. "It's a difficult spell. We can try it again tomorrow" </p><p>Malfoy sighed. </p><p>"Okay" </p><p>The next day rolled around. Malfoy and Harry had agreed to meet in the Library after dinner. Harry kept looking over at the slytherin table, not paying attention to the conversations around him. He noticed Malfoy getting up and smiling at him. Then Malfoy left the great hall, probably expecting Harry to follow him. </p><p>"Hey Harry," Ron said grabbing his arm, "are you coming to play quidditch with us after dinner?" </p><p>"Now? But it's already dark outside. And we played quidditch earlier" </p><p>"I know. But we lost to Zabini's team and he's being a jerk about it." Ron shot the slytherin table a dirty look. Blaise Zabini blew him an over exaggerated wave and a wink. "See? We need to get back at him" </p><p>"Well, I have plans already" </p><p>This caught the attention of his other friends. Suddenly all eyes were on Harry. He thought about lying, but he knew they'd see right through him. </p><p>"I'm helping Malfoy with the patronus spell," he admitted. </p><p>Ron looked betrayed. Ginny looked surprised. Neville looked confused. Hermione looked happy. Dean and Seamus looked like they thought Harry was a little crazy. </p><p>"Oh Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "I think it's great. Exactly like the headmistress wanted. And it's a great way to thank him for helping you in potions" </p><p>Harry nodded, relieved that at least one person was on his side in this. </p><p>"Thank you, Hermione" </p><p>She smiled. The rest of his friends still looked doubtful. Whatever. He could deal with this later. He had to go. </p><p>When he got to the library, Malfoy was already there. </p><p>"What took you so long?" </p><p>"Sorry," Harry mumbled. "Let's start" </p><p>But no matter how hard Malfoy tried, or how much advice Harry gave, Malfoy just couldn't seem to be able to cast a patronus. Harry didn't want to say that he cared about Malfoy, because he didn't, but how fucking sad was your life if you couldn't think of a single happy memory strong enough to cast a patronus? </p><p>"We'll keep practicing, alright?" </p><p>Malfoy nodded. He looked tired. They walked back to the dormitory in silence. Malfoy seemed really down. Harry wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He wasn't even so sure that he should say anything at all. Wouldn't Malfoy's friends be better at comforting him? After all, they were just roommates. Who helped each other out with school. Nothing more. Definitely not friends. Nope. </p><p>Harry was relieved when they got to the common room and it was empty. He had been scared his friends would be waiting for him, wanting to talk about him hanging out with Malfoy. It wasn't even a big deal. But luckily they were able to make it to their dorm without anyone bothering them. </p><p>Harry immediately laid down in his bed, only now realizing how tired he was. Malfoy, who also seemed exhausted, curled up into his own bed. But before he turned of the lights and closed his eyes, he looked at Harry. </p><p>"Good Night" </p><p>That was the first time he had said that. Harry felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. </p><p>"Good Night, Malfoy" </p><p>Harry had been lucky yesterday, but not today. As soon as he had gotten down to the common room, he noticed Ron and Hermione waiting for him. They had that strange look on their faces again. </p><p>"Good morning," Harry greeted, hoping to distract them. </p><p>"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said. </p><p>Ron stayed quiet. They stayed in awkward silence for a while, until Ron broke it. </p><p>"Why have you been spending so much time with Malfoy?" </p><p>"Well, I can't exactly avoid him. We sleep in the same room" </p><p>"Yeah, but, i mean outside of that"</p><p>Harry sighed. </p><p>"Look, Ron, I'm just helping him with DADA. And he's helping me with potions. It's not like we're friends," he said. Then he continued, "Even if we were, would that be so bad?" </p><p>Ron looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. </p><p>"Yes! It would be so bad!" </p><p>"Malfoy's changed!" </p><p>Ron crossed his arms. </p><p>"I don't believe it until I see it for myself," he huffed. </p><p>"I'm not asking you to be friends with him. I'm just saying that I'm allowed to hang out with him now and then" </p><p>Ron sighed. </p><p>"Whatever. I can't stop you. But I still don't believe he's changed!" </p><p>Harry knew this was as good as it could it be right now. </p><p>"C'mon," he said, "let's go get breakfast" </p><p>As they were eating breakfast, Harry noticed Malfoy entering the great hall. He looked like he was thinking about something. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he almost knocked into Luna, who was on her way out. Harry heard him make a noise in surprise. Ron's words played in his head, as he anxiously waited to see what would happen next. Then Malfoy said, </p><p>"My apologies. I wasn't watching where I was going"</p><p>Luna smiled at him sweetly. </p><p>"It's alright. Neither was I" </p><p>Malfoy gave her a quick, but sincere smile, and they went their separate ways. </p><p>Harry was secretly pleased. He had been right. Malfoy really wasn't the prick he'd once been. </p><p>When they were done eating, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to herbology. They were crossing the Hogwarts yard to get to the greenhouses, when a tall figure appeared next to them. It was Malfoy. </p><p>"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, clearly annoyed. </p><p>Even Hermione looked weary. </p><p>Malfoy cleared his throat. </p><p>"I know you have class and this probably isn't the best place to do this," he mumbled apologetically, "but I really want to, well, apologize" </p><p>The trio stared at him in surprise. Not even Harry had thought this was where the conversation was going. </p><p>"I know I treated you like shit back then." He turned his eyes to Hermione. "Especially you. Those things I said.." He trailed off, seemingly unsure of what to say next. </p><p>Hermione smiled, albeit weakly. </p><p>"Yeah. You were a jerk" </p><p>"You really were," Ron agreed. </p><p>Malfoy nodded. </p><p>"That's fair. Just wanted to get that off my chest." Then he added, "If you ever want my help in potions, like Potter, I'm happy to offer my services. Not that you'd need it" </p><p>The last words were directed at Hermione. She smiled, visibly pleased at Malfoy's nonchalant compliment. </p><p>"Well, I've got to go. See you later, Potter" </p><p>And with that Malfoy walked away, disappearing as quickly as he had arrived. </p><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione were left staring after him. Then Harry turned to Ron, triumphant look on his face. </p><p>"See? I told you he's changed" </p><p>Ron sighed. </p><p>"I guess it was nice of him to apologize. But does this mean I have to like him?" </p><p>Harry shook his head. </p><p>"No, I guess not. But I just want you to see he's changed" </p><p>"Fine. He's changed" </p><p>That made Harry happy, and not even getting stung by a nasty plant in herbology could bring his mood down. (Okay, maybe a little. But he was still happy) </p><p>As usual, in the evening Harry and Malfoy met in the library once again. </p><p>"Hey, Malfoy," Harry said as soon as he got closer to the table Malfoy was sitting at. </p><p>Malfoy looked up from the book he'd been reading. </p><p>"Hey" </p><p>Harry sat down at the table. </p><p>"Thanks for apologizing" </p><p>"I really wanted to do it before this. I just didn't know what to say" </p><p>Harry nodded. Malfoy put his book away. </p><p>"Should we start?" </p><p>An idea suddenly came to Harry's mind. </p><p>"Actually, I thought we could just skip it tonight" </p><p>Malfoy looked disappointed. </p><p>"Oh. Going to spend some time with your friends instead?" </p><p>"Only if you count yourself as my friend" </p><p>Malfoy looked at him in surprise. </p><p>"Let's go to the kitchen and get some snacks," Harry suggested. </p><p>Malfoy smiled. </p><p>"That'd be nice" </p><p>So that's how they ended up sitting in the Hogwarts kitchen, drinking tea and eating whatever the elves would prepare for them. </p><p>Harry watched Malfoy as he slowly drank his tea. The way he held his cup was captivating. It was, just like everything else Malfoy did, elegant. Graceful. Controlled. </p><p>Malfoy was like the polar opposite of Harry, who did most things clumsily and impulsively. </p><p>Malfoy noticed Harry staring and carefully put the cup down. </p><p>"I thought you wanted to come down here to eat. Not to stare at my face," he said teasingly. "Though I can't blame you. My face is exceptionally pretty" </p><p>Harry blushed. </p><p>"I wasn't staring," he protested. </p><p>Malfoy looked at him sceptically. </p><p>"Sure" </p><p>Harry suddenly decided he did not want anymore tea. In fact, he didn't want to spend one more second in this kitchen with Malfoy. He jumped up. </p><p>"Okay, well, I'm really tired. Good night Malfoy!" </p><p>Harry hated to admit it, but he ran from the kitchen all the way to the dormitory. When Malfoy got back from the kitchen, Harry had already turned the lights off and crawled up under his blanket, facing the wall. Malfoy didn't say anything. Harry could hear him get into bed. The silence was heavy. </p><p>When Harry woke up the next morning, he was relieved to find Malfoy had already gone downstairs. He didn't really know what had happened yesterday, and he felt like he didn't want to either. The only thing he knew was that he had made things awkward between him and Malfoy. He sighed. How did he always manage to fuck up? </p><p>He got dressed quickly and went down for breakfast. Ron and Hermione were already there, chatting about something. Harry didn't care. He glanced at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting there. When their eyes met, as usual, Malfoy didn't smile. Instead, he shot Harry a cold look. </p><p>Something twisted painfully inside Harry's stomach, and he looked away. He pushed his plate away. He wasn't hungry anymore. </p><p>Throughout the day, his friends seemed to notice that something was wrong. But nobody brought it up until lunch. </p><p>"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione finally asked. </p><p>"I'm fine," Harry muttered. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "Because you've been sulking ever since this morning."</p><p>Harry sighed. </p><p>"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" </p><p>"Not okay," Ron said. </p><p>Harry huffed. Why did he have to have such loving and caring friends? </p><p>"I had a fight with Malfoy. And now he's pissed at me" </p><p>Hermione looked at him sympathetically. </p><p>"What was the fight about?" </p><p>"I don't know" </p><p>Ron looked at Harry in disbelief. </p><p>"How do you have a fight and not know what it was about?" </p><p>Harry shrugged. </p><p>"It's complicated" </p><p>Hermione took his hand. </p><p>"I'm sure it'll be fine. You just need to talk" </p><p>"I doubt he wants to talk to me" </p><p>"You sure?" Ron asked, looking somewhere behind Harry. </p><p>Harry turned around. It was Malfoy. He wasn't scowling anymore. Instead he was smiling, and his eyes were bright with excitement. </p><p>"I did it!" he exclaimed. </p><p>Harry was confused for a bit until it hit him. </p><p>"You cast a patronus?" </p><p>Malfoy nodded.</p><p>"Can you come to the library now? I want to show you!" </p><p>Harry jumped up. Then he turned to Ron and Hermione, who had been following their conversation with odd expressions on their faces. </p><p>"I'll be right back" </p><p>They hurried to the library. Once they were there, Malfoy led them to the same empty corner they always practiced in. He looked at Harry nervously. Then, </p><p>"Expecto Patronum" </p><p>He waved his wand, and a silver swan appeared. I flew a few rounds around Harry, and then landed on the ground in front of him.</p><p>The swan was beautiful. It reminded him of its owner, with all it's elegance. </p><p>"You did it, Draco!" </p><p>Draco looked at him in surprise. Just then Harry realized he had called him Draco. Draco. It sounded nice. </p><p>"I couldn't have done it without your help. Harry" </p><p>If Harry saying Draco sounded nice, it was nothing compared to Harry's name coming from Draco. It was something about the way he said it, that just made a thousand butterflies explode in his stomach. </p><p>"Am happy to help," Harry mumbled. </p><p>Draco smiled. </p><p>"We should both probably get to our classes" </p><p>Oh right. Harry had forgotten about that. </p><p>"But wait!" Harry remembered. "What memory did you use?" </p><p>Draco flushed and looked away. </p><p>"Just, some birthday I had" </p><p>Harry was sure Draco wasn't being entirely truthful, but he decided to drop it. They were both about to be late for classes anyways. </p><p>But that evening they met in the library again. Draco had learned how to cast a patronus, but Harry still needed Draco's help in potions. As they were studying Harry suddenly realized something. </p><p>"Doesn't your girlfriend mind? That you spend all your time with me?" </p><p>Draco looked confused. </p><p>"My what?" </p><p>"Girlfriend. Aren't you dating Parkinson?" </p><p>Malfoy let out a laugh. </p><p>"Pansy? No, we're just friends" </p><p>"Oh," Harry mumbled, slightly embarrassed by his mistake. </p><p>So Draco was single. Not that it mattered to Harry. No, the only reason he cared was because Draco was his friend. And he deserved someone good. Like Hannah Abbott! They both liked plants, didn't they? </p><p>But when Harry thought about Draco and Hannah dating, holding hands, kissing, something didn't feel right. What was it? Harry suddenly felt very tired and confused. He knew the answer to all of his questions was right around the corner. He just couldn't reach it. </p><p>Draco noticed Harry's silence. </p><p>"Are you okay?" </p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>"Okay then, let's get back to potions" </p><p>Harry sighed and almost banged his head on the table. </p><p>Time passed by. Draco started hanging out with the gryffindors more. He'd play chess with Ron, who had started to like Draco (though he would rather die than admit it) and study with Hermione. Everyone seemed happy with this new addition to their circle of friends. Some days Draco even joined the other 8th years for a game of quidditch. Harry was happy about this, of course, but at the same time, he was still confused. </p><p>He loved spending time with Draco, he really did, but it was getting harder. It felt like every time they were in the same room, Harry couldn't breathe. It was infuriating. Sometimes just looking at Draco's face made Harry's stomach feel all weird. </p><p>He had no idea what was happening. He wanted to talk about it with Draco, but he couldn't. What if Draco thought he didn't want to be friends anymore? And Harry didn't even know what 'it' was. </p><p>Until one night. </p><p>They were sitting in their room. Or rather, laying down, each in their own bed. Harry carefully turned his head so that he was looking at Draco. Draco was reading, but still noticed Harry looking, like always. He looked up from his book and gave Harry a questioning look. </p><p>"Have you ever kissed someone?" </p><p>Harry didn't know why he had asked that. It was a weird and awkward question that he immediately regretted. </p><p>Draco flushed and put his book down. </p><p>"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I have" </p><p>Something painful raised its head in Harry's chest. Something he didn't want to think about right now. </p><p>"Who?" </p><p>Draco looked away. </p><p>"It doesn't matter. It didn't work out" </p><p>He looked hurt. Harry guessed he must have really cared for this person. He wondered who in their right mind wouldn't like Draco. Draco was amazing. Harry would never hurt him like this person had. </p><p>Not that he could. Because Draco didn't care for him like that. Draco wouldn't kiss him. And Harry didn't want to kiss Draco.</p><p>Harry quickly pushed away all thoughts of him and Draco kissing, and instead turned his attention back to Draco. </p><p>"She sounds like a bitch," Harry said, wanting to comfort Draco. </p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm over it" </p><p>Draco paused for a moment before continuing. </p><p>"He wasn't a she. But a bitch, yes" </p><p>It took Harry a moment to register what Draco had said. </p><p>"Oh. You mean-" </p><p>"I'm gay" </p><p>Oh. </p><p>Harry shouldn't have cared. But for some reason, he did. He cared a lot. </p><p>He realized he had let the silence between them stretch out for too long. Draco was staring at him with a hurt look on his face. </p><p>"That's cool by me," Harry hurriedly said. "I was just surprised" </p><p>"But you're fine with it?" </p><p>Harry nodded. Of course he was. He had been fine when Ginny had told him she and Luna were dating. Why wouldn't he be fine now? </p><p>"Okay. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night, Harry" </p><p>Draco switched the lights off and turned his back to Harry. Soon Harry could hear him quietly snoring. </p><p>Harry however could not sleep. He kept thinking about Draco and this guy. He could picture it. Draco's tall body pressed against some guy in a bar. His pale hands grabbing dark, messy curls. Silver eyes, meeting green ones. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Now he was just imagining himself kissing Draco. He bet Draco smelled nice. Like the fancy shampoo he knew Draco used, and apples. Draco loved apples. Draco probably tasted like them too. </p><p>Harry's face was feeling increasingly hotter as he imagined kissing Draco, touching Draco. </p><p>Suddenly he had a name for all the feelings he had been feeling. </p><p>Love. Attraction. </p><p>Oh no. This was bad. </p><p>He couldn't fancy Draco Malfoy! Especially since there was no way Draco fancied him back. Harry sighed and turned so that he was facing the wall instead of Draco. He decided he would sleep now and worry about this in the morning. </p><p>When Harry woke up, Draco was still sleeping, which was unusual. Harry hadn't meant to, but he ended up just sitting on his bed for a while, watching Draco sleep. He knew it was creepy, but he couldn't help it. Draco was just so pretty when he slept. </p><p>His blond hair was gleaming like gold in the light of the rising sun. His chest was slowly moving up and down, as a peaceful look rested on his face. It was calming to look at. </p><p>Finally, Draco's eyes fluttered open. Harry quickly looked away. This time, Draco didn't catch him staring, which Harry was grateful for. </p><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead" </p><p>Draco grumbled. </p><p>"Good morning to you too," he said grumpily. </p><p>"We should probably go down for breakfast," Harry said. </p><p>Draco nodded, and after getting dressed, they were headed down towards the great hall. </p><p>As they arrived, Harry felt a bit disappointed. Draco would surely go sit with his slytherin friends, and Harry wouldn't see him for the whole day, as they didn't have any joint classes today. </p><p>To Harry's, and everyone else's, surprise, Draco instead took a seat next to Harry. </p><p>"It's okay if I sit here, right?" </p><p>Harry nodded, trying, and failing, to hide his smile. He happened to glance over at Ginny who looked as if she had just realized something. Her eyes were twinkling mischievously, which made Harry worry, since a mischievous Weasley was not something to take lightly. (He had learned this the hard way from Fred and George) </p><p>After breakfast Harry said goodbye to Draco, who had to hurry to his divination class. Harry was just about to get to class himself, when Ginny pulled him aside. </p><p>"What's up with you and Malfoy?" </p><p>Harry blushed. </p><p>"Nothing," he lied, though he knew Ginny could see right through him. </p><p>As expected, she shot him an annoyed look.</p><p>"Don't lie to me. You like him." </p><p>Harry awkwardly nodded. Ginny gave him a wide smile. </p><p>"I'm so happy for you! Especially after I got together with Luna, I felt really bad about your lonely, loser life" </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>Ginny laughed. Then she looked serious. </p><p>"So what are you going to do?" </p><p>"About what?" </p><p>Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. </p><p>"About liking Malfoy! You're going to tell him right?" </p><p>Harry frantically shook his head. </p><p>"No way! He doesn't like me and I don't want to make things awkward and ruin our friendship" </p><p>Ginny looked at him in disbelief. </p><p>"How oblivious can you be? It's obvious that he's head over heels for you!" </p><p>"You think?" </p><p>Harry trusted Ginny, but he wasn't so sure about this. </p><p>"Of course! Just think about how he acts around you"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused. </p><p>"Well, first of all, he always smiles when he's around you. And he laughs at your dumb jokes that nobody else finds funny" </p><p>"My jokes are funny!" Harry protested. </p><p>Ginny shook her head. </p><p>"No, they're not." Then she continued, "He offered to help you in potions, and then asked you for help with casting a patronus. He obviously wants to spend time with you. And today, he even sat at the Gryffindor table" </p><p>Harry thought about this.</p><p>"Maybe you're right," he finally admitted. "But even if he does feel the same way, I still don't know how to tell him" </p><p>Ginny was about to say something, when she suddenly noticed the clock hanging on the wall. </p><p>"Oh shit. We're going to be late for class" </p><p>They both grabbed their things and hurried off to class. But before they went their separate ways, Ginny told him they'd meet in the library. Harry agreed. He really needed help with this. </p><p>"Okay, so, I have an idea" </p><p>Harry and Ginny were sitting in the library, planning ways for Harry to tell Draco about his feelings. </p><p>"I say, you take him up to the astronomy tower. Late at night, when all the stars are visible. It's the perfect place!"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess stars are romantic. Maybe we'll see the dragon constellation too" </p><p>Ginny grinned. </p><p>"That's great! Use that. Say something like 'You're my star'"</p><p>"I'm not going to say that"</p><p>Ginny scowled. </p><p>"Fine. If you want to be alone forever -" </p><p>"I thought you were supposed to help me. You're not doing that" </p><p>Ginny's look softened. </p><p>"Sorry. I know this is really important to you"</p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>"Look," Ginny said, "just be yourself. He won't want anything else" </p><p>Harry smiled. </p><p>"Thank you" </p><p>"Don't mention it" </p><p>Now Harry had a plan; he just had to find the courage to actually go through with. Ginny had helped him a lot, but he was still nervous. </p><p>Harry was walking through Hogwarts, without really paying attention to where he was going. He was thinking of what to say to Draco. </p><p>Just as Harry was thinking about Draco, he bumped into the boy himself. </p><p>"Oh, Harry," Draco said. </p><p>Harry knew he was supposed to say something. But what? The silence stretched out. Draco was looking at him with a confused look. Harry had made it awkward. </p><p>"I-" </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"You're a star," Harry blurted out. </p><p>What? </p><p>"What?" Draco asked. </p><p>"I mean, would you like to go to the astronomy tower tonight? Ginny told me you could see the dragon constellation"</p><p>"Oh. Well I suppose we'll have to trust Ginevra" </p><p>"So you'll come?" Harry asked nervously. </p><p>Draco nodded. </p><p>"That sounds lovely" </p><p>"Okay. See you then!" </p><p>Harry still had a few hours before it would be dark enough to clearly see the stars. He didn't want to stay in his room. He was scared that if he saw Draco he would just confess, and it would be terribly unromantic and Draco would hate that. </p><p>Instead he was sitting in Ron's room. Kevin and Neville weren't there, which made Harry want to tell Ron about everything even more. But he didn't want Ron to be upset. Even though Ron and Draco were mostly friends now, Harry still wasn't sure how well Ron would take the possibility of Draco and Harry dating. </p><p>Ron must have sensed that something was off, though, because he asked, </p><p>"Are you alright? You look weird" </p><p>"I'm fine. Just meeting Draco later" </p><p>"Oh? Are you going to tell him that you're in love with him?" </p><p>"What?" Harry stuttered, "You know about that? And no one said anything about love!" </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. </p><p>"You're my best friend, of course I know. Actually, anyone with half a brain would, considering how awfully obvious you are"</p><p>Harry felt embarrassed, but at the same time relieved. </p><p>"So you're fine with it?" he asked. </p><p>"Well, at first I wasn't too keen on the idea. But Draco is actually alright, once you get used to him," Ron said. "And I only want you to be happy. Even if it's with a ferret" </p><p>Harry laughed. </p><p>"Thanks, Ron" </p><p>"No problem. But if he ever does something to hurt you, I will hunt him down and kill him" </p><p>Harry had no doubt that he would.</p><p>It was finally time. Harry nervously climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower. He immediately spotted Draco standing there already, waiting for him. </p><p>"Hey, you" Harry said. </p><p>"Hey" </p><p>They stood awkwardly for a while, until Harry stepped closer so that he was standing next to Draco. </p><p>"There's actually something I wanted to tell you," Harry started. </p><p>To Harry's surprise, Draco nodded. </p><p>"Me too" </p><p>Harry wondered what it could be. He hoped it wasn't something bad, although Draco's face looked terribly serious. </p><p>"You go first," Harry said. </p><p>Draco took a deep breath. </p><p>"Okay. Remember when I cast that patronus" </p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, and?" </p><p>"Well, I told you my happy memory was a birthday, didn't I?" </p><p>Once again, Harry nodded. He had no idea where Draco was going with this. </p><p>"The truth is, I didn't think of a past birthday," Draco admitted. "I thought of the night before" </p><p>"The night we had the- the disagreement?" </p><p>Harry felt heartbroken. Did Draco hate him so much, that his happiest memory was the two of them fighting? </p><p>"Yes. But not because of the incident," Draco hurriedly added, upon noticing Harry's look. "But because you called me your friend. And we did friendship stuff" </p><p>Harry felt a smile pull at his lips. </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Really" </p><p>"So," Draco said wearily, "what do you think?" </p><p>"About what?" </p><p>Draco looked at him like he thought he was stupid. </p><p>"Are you seriously not getting what I'm trying to tell you?" </p><p>Harry shook his head, confused. </p><p>"I like you, idiot" </p><p>What? </p><p>"Like, like, like-like?" </p><p>Draco flushed and nodded. </p><p>"Yeah" </p><p>"Oh thank Merlin" </p><p>"Now I know you don't- Wait what?" </p><p>"I like you too," Harry said. "Like, like-like" </p><p>The look of pure surprise on Draco's face was adorable. </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"What do you mean 'why'?" </p><p>"Well, I'm sure there are many people who like you, and are better suited for you" </p><p>Harry sighed. </p><p>"But I like you! And trust me, you're perfect" </p><p>This seemed to satisfy Draco. </p><p>"Okay then" </p><p>And then he leaned forward. He stopped when their noses were almost touching. His eyes looked questioningly at Harry. Harry nodded, and Draco closed the gap between them. </p><p>Harry had been right. Draco did taste like apples. And something else, something sweet. Harry was almost sure it was honey. </p><p>Everything was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you read all thevway through please leave kudos and comments because they make me happy</p><p>if you wanna talk, my tumblr is @spicy-vegan-nugget</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>